galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 07
Part 7: INTERLUDE: SIF She had big dreams and great plans, not so long ago and then things happened. At first it was like escaping prison. Leaving that backwater, male infested Nilfeheim behind and go with Egill to Pluribus . Oh what a change. Oh what a world this was. Her aunt turned out to run an escort service, earning quite a tidy sum each day from sending out girls and boys to keep well paying customers company and providing more than companion ship for an extra fee. At first she really wanted to please Egill and study and do well in school, becoming the first Female representative of Nilfeheim was a lofty goal and one she was so certain she would reach, but it didn’t last. Egill became more and more involved in his new role. The old, grumpy hermit of Nilfeheim made friends with other representatives. His council was respected by many and paid less attention to Sif’s development then he should have. Her aunt; she always had such a great relationship with her and via GalNet; turned out to be very little interested in her niece. So it came that Sif was more or less on her own, just as she liked it really. No one asked when she came or left. At first she did visit the University to study political sciences and she liked the subject and began with great praise of her teachers, but her interest soon turned to Gloria. Gloria was born on Pluribus and knew everything about this world. Gloria knew always the latest fashion, the latest fad and where the coolest parties happened. Kissing Gloria and fondling her in public raised no alarms or caused any stirs, she could be as she always wanted to be and no one cared. One evening Gloria scored entry passes for the hottest party in town. Mystery Child the mega star herself partied after a billion fan crowd performance concert, only the hottest and most important stars and super rich were invited and she was one of them. They danced and partied in the Crystal Bubble Club, floating above the city.It was there someone introduced her to God Dust. A tiny pinch and she suddenly had Psionic powers that opened her mind to a world of incredible awareness. She could hear others think, see their dreams and desires and float above it all. It was the most amazing experience of all. Nothing could describe it; it was a religious, a sexual and a mental super flash all at once. She orgasm-ed like never before, while experience every nerve impulse separately. Time seemed frozen and the ultimate sensation lasted forever. It did not last forever. In her after use daze she was dragged somewhere else and she was sure she had been raped but she could only remember feelings and pain, whoever or whatever raped her didn’t appear human perhaps wasn’t human or even real. When it was all over she found herself shivering and hungry in the low town levels where her Aunt warned her girls never to go, no matter the fee. She also had a burning hunger, a constant pain that burned out everything else. She needed more God Dust. Only a few weeks ago she stole enough money from her aunt to buy a decent supply and it was good quality. She sold some of it and life was good for a short while. Of all people it was Gloria her best friend sold her out. The police raided the hang out, she escaped but with no real place to go. Her Aunt did not welcome her back and told her she would call the police if she ever showed up again. If she went back to Egill. He was an Autie. He had no choice to turn her in or worse send her back to Nilfeheim. Back home there was no God Dust at all. One of the dream messengers, the ones that sold the dust told her about Mr. John who was interested in meeting her. Mr. John would have lots of God Dust, just for a little information. When you needed God Dust caution and common sense had no place in your decisions so she went to the place. Mr. John was an average looking human man wearing a grey suit, he asked her all kinds of questions about Egill and his friends and then he asked her about Eric of all people. She had almost forgotten about that fool but now someone wanted to know about him and offered her God Dust for that information. More even he offered her a Bliss patch and a trip to a free planet. A bliss patch was the ultimate desire of any Califerm addict. A little patch releasing fine doses of God Dust into your system, just enough to keep you happy and balanced and free of that all-consuming hunger; those patches lasted for month but were virtually impossible to get. In all this curiosity did wake in her and she asked the man why Eric was of so much interest, to her Eric was a loser who decided to join the Auties. Auties was the term all Sky Kids and Hip Inners called the straight laced losers and the Authorities, in other words those who followed the law. The man did not answer her but she told him anyway. She told him all she knew, about Eric’s family about his step mother and Eric’s secret. She laughed as she told it and at the same time deep down she felt sorry for betraying him, but that was a distant and short lived feeling. The man seemed disappointed and grunted. “There is nothing really new or useful. His transsexual desiresare part of his record. I hoped for something else, something we didn’t know, but you do well and when you call him he will come, so we can deal with him.” Sif’s eyes widened.” You want to kill him?” “Your husband has made someone powerful very angry. He must pay for that, and he made friends with someone who doesn’t know the concept of friendship. We must know how this is accomplished.” he laughed cold. “And through you we get him away from the safe cocoon the fleet provides. Yes girl you be the bait in the trap that kills that parade husband of yours.” He laughed. “The best part is you will do it willingly. “ He dangled a little Califerm bliss patch from his fingers. “We will eventually dispose of you girl. If we have him, you will be useless then...” He giggled even more.”Yet I can tell you whatever I want and you still will follow my commands, just for a little dose of God Dust. You are so pathetic and so weak. Oh I love Califerm.” She cried, knowing full well he was right. She would do anything as long as he dangled the Califerm carrot before her nose. The pain was unbearable. She would have let him kill her just for one more dose. He pushed the quarter patch across the table in the Meet-Someone bistro.”Here you go, little human whore. Now follow me so we get you off planet to a safe and secure place. I don’t want you to get ideas to maybe talk to that Uncle Egill of yours.” Category:Stories